


Sól

by Szczuropies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies





	

\- Przepyszne – powiedział doktor Donald Barber, a Will ledwo powstrzymał westchnięcia ulgi. Nie był pewien czy wystawianie Uczty Hannibala w tak niepewny miejscu było dobrym pomysłem. Przebywali tu od miesiąca, zdecydowanie za blisko Ameryki i organów ścigania Jacka. Jednak wszystko szło im jak z płatka. Goście z radością pochłaniali serce i żołądek pani Knedler, gospodarz ukrywał dumę pod uprzejmym uśmiechem, a Will co raz lepiej się czuł w towarzystwie.  
\- Mógłby mi pan podać sól? Trochę jej tu brakuje.  
_Jasna Cholera_ pomyślał Will, widząc tężejące oblicze Hannibala.  
Kiedy następnego dnia dostał kiełbaski na śniadanie, nie musiał nawet pytać z kogo one są.


End file.
